


Lovesick

by fringecest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sick Louis, Vomit kink, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringecest/pseuds/fringecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had been sick for a week now with the stomach flu. Nothing felt right to him, but he needed to go out for supplies. He encounters his friend Harry on the way, who then offers to take care of Louis. Louis finds out what Harry's kink is when he least expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Might be disturbing to some audiences

Louis put on his heaviest coat without a glance in the mirror. He already knew he looked like hell. "I just need some tissues and Advil" he thought to himself. Louis stepped off his porch into the crisp autumn air. He only had to go around the corner to the drugstore. He needed to be quick as he was getting nauseous again. The light ding sounded as Louis entered the store and he looked down rushing to the medicine aisle. Louis gathered all the things he needed and was relieved to check out so fast when he, all of a sudden, ran into someone in the doorway. "I'm sorry, excuse me" Louis muttered when he looked up and saw a familiar face. Louis' eyes drifted upward to the much taller figure before him. It was his pal Harry. Their gaze remained constant between Harry's twinkling amber eyes and Louis' polluted ocean orbs. They were silent. "OH!" Louis exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd see you. I look a bit run down. I think I've got the flu." Harry chuckled and his dimple peeked through. "You do look a bit beat. May I walk you to your flat?" Louis contemplated his answer. "Ehm, yes I suppose, thank you." They headed out into the cold street for the short walk to Louis' place.

Harry kept trying to make Louis laugh during their way home by making stupid and silly jokes. He was unstoppable, while Louis kept feeling that strong sensation of throwing up he's been getting all week. He remained silent and showed little smirks from now and then just to show sympathy towards Harry. They finally got to Louis' flat. It was a quick short walk, but Louis felt as if he had been walking for ages, dizzy and very nauseous. He felt as if he was drunk, but without the fun. 

Louis fumbled with his keys and opened his door. "Welcome to my flat" Louis said, embarrassed. His place was a pigsty. Used tissues and blankets and old pizza boxes thrown about. Harry looked around and decided to make himself comfortable all while Louis stood in the doorway staring at Harry's uninterruptible beauty wandering about his living room. Louis' thoughts were halted when Louis' stomach churned. "I'll be right back" he said to Harry urgently. He rushed to the bathroom, shut the door, flicked on the lights and stuck his head in the toilet and it came out. 

A strong and powerful long stream of vomit all coming out of his mouth. He couldn't help the vomit from making its way out, it all just kept going. His throat was burning from all the stomach acids that kept going up along with the other liquids that were inside his stomach. Sweat drips kept streaming down Louis' face from all the effort he had been doing. 

Harry wondered what was going on with Louis inside that bathroom. He stood up from a dirty couch he had been sitting on the whole time since Louis went absent, and headed over to the bathroom. Harry knocked on the door. "Hey mate, is everything alright in there?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Y- yeah, I'm...fine." Louis gagged and turned over to the toilet seat once more. He threw up the last of the remaining fluids. He sat on the floor, next to the toilet seat. He was exhausted. Harry called again, "May I come in?" he asked. Louis held on to the doorknob until he managed to unlock the door and let Harry in. Harry stared at him for a while, examining the sweat that was coming from Louis' forehead. He looked over to the toilet and saw Louis' vomit. Louis apologized for having Harry see him in his state of sickness. Harry didn't say a word, he just stood there for a minute, admiring the hot steamy liquid. He began picturing Louis throwing up, how he held on to the toilet seat, and how the sweat dripped from his forehead. Suddenly, Harry felt a tingling sensation that ran all the way from tip of his toes over to the top of his head. He was turned on. Louis was still sitting on the floor, with his hands given up facing the ceiling, and closing his eyes while he took short breaths to calm down. 

Louis slowly opened his eyes and looked Harry up and down wondering why he was so mesmerized. He noticed Harry's pants growing. He shook the sweat from his face with the top of his hand and then leaped up. "Harry" he mumbled softly. Harry's trance was broken and he was alarmed at his body's sudden reaction to his thoughts. He tried to cover his crotch but Louis had already taken notice. "Louis I- I'm sorry I don't-" Louis didn't let him finish. Instead, as weak as he was in that moment, he lurched forward and crashed his lips into Harry's plump pink mouth doors.

Harry got caught off guard. He was shocked for a second but he immediately continued the kiss. Harry found Louis' beautiful and soft lips very enjoyable. Their tongues started meeting each other, and Harry could sense the taste of Louis' mouth. As gross as the taste was, he didn't mind it at all, it made him much harder than he already was. Louis backed away. "I'm so sorry, I'm pretty sure this is making you very uncomfortable". Harry let out a silent moan and grabbed Louis' arse, pulling him closer again. "I want you to throw up again. Do it on me this time." He whispered with his sexy raspy voice into Louis' ear.

Louis' face twisted in confusion. "Really?" Harry pulled away "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorr-" Harry started but Louis cut him off once again by pulling him closer. "I will" the slow words rolled off Louis' tongue like a chocolate fountain. They pulled each other much closer so that their hips could meet. They started making out and Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach. 

They moved out of the bathroom to Louis' bedroom, still with lips locked. Harry twirled Louis around and made him dizzy. He really wanted Louis to puke on his body. Harry rolled Louis on the bed and took all of his clothes off. He did the same to himself, only leaving his plain black boxers on. Louis started feeling that gagging sensation again and Harry noticed, so he pulled Louis closer until Louis threw up on Harry's chest. His butterfly tattoo was all covered up by a big smudge of vomit. He was so turned on in that moment, and his bulge was even bigger and harder than it was before. Louis wiped off some of the liquid that was left on his lips with a tissue, but he missed a spot. Harry took off the rings he had on his fingers, and his firm hand headed over to Louis' face only to wipe off the remaining vomit on his lips. Harry took his fingers up to his mouth and licked them. Louis gave him a big smile and he felt as if he was no longer sick. Harry couldn't hold it in and he felt how his cum was slowly storing inside his boxers. He took his pants off and turned Louis' body around. He fucked Louis hard, and Louis seemed to be enjoying it the whole time.

When they finished, Louis began feeling sick again. He sat on the edge of the bed with his boxers on and glanced over at Harry. "I hate having you see me this way Harry, I'm so weak." Harry reached out for Louis and hugged him from behind, he had his rings back on his fingers. Louis felt the cold rings that rested on his chest, and he gagged up a little. "It's okay love, let it all out, I'm here to hold you." Harry said in a sweet voice, trying to soothe Louis. Louis cleaned up the puke off his pink lips with his fingers. Harry's pupils dilated. His body temperature went higher. A bead of sweat rolled down his now crinkled forehead. Louis had never looked so sexy. Harry hungrily watched Louis lick his lips as they locked eyes. 

They kissed one more time before Harry got all dressed up with his dirty clothes that were all puked on over by Louis. He tucked Louis inside the bed, leaving him with his eyes closed as he was falling asleep. Harry headed over to the front door. "I will be back my love..." Harry said, opening the door to leave the flat.


End file.
